Erubetie
Character Synopsis Erubetie is a member of the 4 heavenly knights, and is one of the most powerful members of the slime race. She is not merely 1 creature, but is made up of tens of thousands of smaller consciousnesses formed together into a single unified body. She trained under Undine and learned how to manipulate water to its fullest extent from her. She typically shirks her duties as a knight, as she's more interested in protecting the other slimes. She has fought with Luka, both against and alongside, multiple times. In the final battle against Ilias, she used her own body to shield Luka and Alice when Aqua Pentagram failed. Character Statistics Tiering: High 3-A | Low 2-C with High 2-A hax/resistance Verse: Monster Girl Quest! Name: Erubetie Gender: Female Age: Unknown, has the consciousness of various entities within herself Classification: Unknown, was once a slime but is now a combination of various entities of different species Special Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, Telepathy, Teleportation, Regeneration (Low-high, as a slime-like being she can naturally move between a normal state and that of a formless liquid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3, Doesn't technically age and is immune to human illnesses), Magic attacks, Elemental manipulation (Most notably water or ice, mastered the teachings of Undine), Space-time manipulation (Able to create the Aqua Pentagram, a space-time-warping barrier that nullifies any attack that cannot break it outright) | All previous abilities, Stat manipulation (Can amplify themselves and weaken their opponents, can cause actions to use the potency of stats that they wouldn't normally use; For instance, striking power would be dependant on the value of the user's agility instead of attack), Attack nullification and reflection (Can create barriers that reflect magical damage, has access to abilities which passively reflect damage), Resistance to Death manipulation, Life manipulation, Stat manipulation, Void manipulation, Mind and Empathetic manipulation, Existence erasure, Conceptual destruction (Should not be inferior to the other knights by a terrible amount, who were superior to Luka and company after their battle against Adramelech in part 1), Matter manipulation, Soul manipulation, BFR, Power nullification, Space-time manipulation and Gravity manipulation. Destructive Ability: High Universe Level (Could defeat beings who were comparable to Luka after his battle with Cherub Wormiel, participated in the battle against the ultimate existence.) | Universe Level+ with High Multiverse Level+ hax/resistance (Comparable to the other knights.) Speed: Immeasurable (Can keep up with the other knights and Luka post-Adramelech fight.) Lifting Ability: Unknown, at least Class 100 (Stated to be able to create a tsunami of slime with her own body), likely Class T (Comparable to Luka) | Immeasurable Striking Ability: High Universe Level (Can harm and attack Luka, helped fight against Ilias) | Universe Level+ with High Multiverse Level+ hax/resistance (Not inferior to the other knights.) Durability: High Universe Level (Her own body was proven to be more durable than Aqua Pentagram when she used herself to shield Alice and Luka from Ilias, even after the former annihilated the Pentagram casually.) | Universe Level+ with High Multiverse Level+ hax/resistance (Could tank hits from Luka, comparable to the other knights) Stamina: Very high (Comparable to the other knights, restrained Luka "for all eternity" in a bad end of the original game) Range: Likely High Universal (Can affect beings with 4 dimensional power) Intelligence: Very high (Comparable to the other knights, possesses the consciousnesses and minds of countless other beings) Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Original game | Paradox Other Attributes Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Aqua Pentagram:' A barrier that warps time and space themselves. Nullifies all attacks unable to affect space-time. *'Colony Fusion:' Erubetie transforms herself into a bomb of sorts. Capable of completely vaporizing beings close to her own level of power, but costs her a part of herself to perform. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest Category:Monster Girls Category:Slimes Category:Water Users Category:Space Benders Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3